Double life equals double trouble
by mokaakashia
Summary: Akira Tsukamoto is the new girl at ouran she has traveled back to the fuedal era, 500 years ago. Will a person from the past show up unexpectedly? Will the host club be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story so pleeeaaassseeeee review! P.S. I do not own ouran High school host club or shamefully inuyasha!**

I stood in front of the big pink building. (Mom, I hope this goes well.) 6 boys walked up to me. "hello aren't you the new girl?" the blonde asked me. "yes." i said shyly. "we can show you around." The twins said at the same time. "okay, i guess that would fun." I said almost a whisper. "I am Akira Tsukamoto." i said quietly. "i am kyoya ootori, this it tamaki, hikaru, kaoru, honey, and mori." kyoya said. "nice to meet you." i said pushing my black hair out of my face. "well let's go on that tour, akira" honey said with a cute smile. "okay." i said as the twins pulled me away. Hikaru was holding my hand tightly. I started blushing when he looked at me. " you have the most beautiful browns eyes i have ever seen." Kaoru said. i blushed and looked away. "my, my looks like we have a shy one." Hikaru said lifting my chin so i looking him in the eyes. My face turned a bright red. They both started laughing like crazy. We walked to the music room. "close your eyes." Hikaru said. I did was i was told and covered my eyes. "welcome to the host club." They said at the same time. "Can i talk to you, Akira?" kyoya asked. I looked at him and followed him into the hall. "what's up?" i asked. "someone is looking for you." Kyoya said. "who was it?" i asked. "someone by the name inuyasha." kyoya said. I was shocked when he said his name. I sat on the floor. Kyoya looked at me in surprise. We walked into the room my eyes got a lot wider. "i-i-i gotta go." i said running out of the room. I ran up a set of stairs but was greeted by him. "hi Akira." Inuyasha said. "Hi Inuyasha." i said sitting on the steps. "what's your problem today?" inuyasha asked. "you just showed up out of nowhere." i said. 'so?" inuyasha said. "shouldn't you be in the fuedal era?" i asked. "shouldn't you?" inuyasha said. "no this is my time." i said crossing my arms and standing up. "come on we got jewel shards to collect." inuyasha said trying to pull me with him but i wouldn't budge. "Sit, Boy."i yelled as inuyasha did a face plant. I walked the stairs and back into the clubroom. Inuyasha being as stubborn as usual followed. "come on, Akira." inuyasha said. "do you want me to say it again?" i said glaring at him. "you wouldn't dare say it again." inuyasha said. The club looked at us. "say what?" they asked. "this, sit boy!" i yelled as he face palmed. I smiled as he stood up. "will you stop doing that." inuyasha yelled. "no." i said simply. "how did you do that?" hikaru asked. "sit." kaoru said. "it only works for me." i said. "how?" kyoya asked confused. "his necklace is cursed only i can control him and can take it off." i said shrugging my shoulder. "will you just come with me please?" inuyasha asked. "nice you learned a new word but still no." i said. Inuyasha grabbed my arm and dragged me. "i still have 2 days of school left, inuyasha!" i yelled as i was dragged down the hall. "you have to feed kilala when we get back." inuyasha said. "kilala? What happened to sango?" i asked as worry took over my emotions. "naraku killed her and miroku." inuyasha said. "what about shippo?" i asked. "he's waiting for us by the well." inuyasha said. We got to the well and then he pushed me down. "inuyasha!" i yelled as i landed on my back. "what?" inuyasha asked. "Sit!" i yelled. I heard him face palmed. Kilala jumped down to pull me up. "hey, Kilala." i said petting her tiny furry body. She let out a simple meow. "I'll check the skies." i said grabbing my arrows. 'i'll check the ground with shippo." inuyasha said. "kilala let's go." i said as she grew into a giant fire cat demon. She had razor sharp teeth and ravor sharp claws to match. She sounded like a mountain lion when she growled. We took the skies as she growled at the ground. "what is it, kilala?" i asked looking at where she was growling. I was knocked of kilala as i fell into the water below.


	2. Chapter 2

_"what is it, kilala?" i asked looking at where she was growling. I was knocked of kilala and i fell into the water below._

"Akira!" Inuyasha yelled yelled as i swam to the surface. "i'm fine." i said as i swam out the water. Kilala landed and growled at the woods. "Akira, what was that?" inuyasha asked. "i don't know but it's has 3 jewels and it's still here." i said. The sun had gone down. "let's go to sleep now." Inuyasha said. "ok come on kilala." i said as i pulled myself into a tree. Kilala layed at the base. Inuyasha, shippo, and kilala fell asleep in no time. I looked into the woods. I jumped out of the tree. "kilala stay here." i whispered as i ran into the woods. I sttod on a rock and looked around. "hi." a voice said."who are you?" I asked. "the names kouga." He said. "I'm Akira." I said. "kouga!" Inuyahsa yelled. "Mutt boy!" Kouga yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the camp. We all just decided to forget what happened and continue hunting the jewel shards. We got to a cliff and I got on kilala's back. Kilala jumped to the top. We stood up and looked around. Their was another cliff to climb. "do you hear that?" Inuyasha asked. A pack of wolves ran down the side of the cliff and pushed inuyasha off. "Inuyasha..." I yelled but then I felt arms around my waist. Kouga was runnning me in his arms. We jumped onto the cliff on the other side of the river. "Akira stop moving!" Kouga yelled. We arrived at a den.

* * *

"Kouga Brought home a woman." The guys said. "What are you all staring at?" Kouga growled. "What are you doing with her?" they asked. "don't even think of touching her. Do you understand me?" Kouga said. "yes sure." They said. "what do you want from me?" I asked stubbornly. "Just for you to find me some jewels." Kouga said. "No way will i help you." I said. "Oh really?" Kouga asked. "Yes really... can you let me go." I said. "No!" Kouga said. "I don't belong here, i am going to kill inuyasha for dragging me here." I muttered. "what was that?" Kouga growled. "I. Don't. Belong. Here." I said slowly. "Just go but i won't let you off that easily." Kouga said holding my chin in his hands.

* * *

I left the den and whistled as kilala flew above me. She dove to the ground. "Hey kilala take me to the well." I said wiping away tears. We flew to the well. "Akira!" Inuyasha yelled running this way. "Don't let him follow me, i'll be back in a few days." I said kissing her forehead. I jumped into the well.

* * *

I covered the well with the seals. "Grandpa! Mom!" I yelled trying to reach the ladder. "Hiya, Akira-chan!" Honey yelled. Uh-oh! What am i going to say? Mori tossed the ladder down for me to climb up. "Hiya, guys." I said climbing up the ladder. "Where's the well lead to?" Kyoya asked. "um..." I said. "Akira are you back from the fuedal era?" my mom yelled. I pinched the brim of my nose. "the fuedal era?" Kyoya asked. "yes, ok. I can time skip thanks to this. " I said holding up the shikon jewel. " Hey that's the shikon jewel i heard some chick broke it and it scattered all around the place. Then her and this half demon went to collect them." Hikaru said. I sweat dropped. "yeah that was me." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "So...that guy from the club was a half demon?" Kaoru said. "Yes that's inuyasha he's helping me collect the jewel from an evil demon, Naraku." I said blushing. "Cool." They said. "Not really, He has killed my close friends, innocent people, and nearly killed me." I said. "Oh." They said. "He wants the jewel from me but i won't give it up without a fight." I said smiling. "We won't tell anyone, ok Akira-chan." Honey said. "alright let's go to the. house." I said as inuyasha tried breaking the seal. "Is that inuyasha?" They asked. "yupp just ignore him. Sit!" I yelled. We hung out for a few hours. Then they all left.


	3. new friends, new secrets

**If you liked the first 2 chapters then you'll be reading this new chapter...Please review!  
Hikaru: you know you blush when kyoya is around!**  
**me: Shut up hikaru!**  
**Hikaru: how did you know it was me?**  
**Me: i know things...anyways who wants to say it?**  
**Honey: ME!**  
**Me: Okay take it away honey."**  
**Honey: Aki-chan doesn't own ouran high school host club!  
Now let's begin chapter 3!**

* * *

**"yupp just ignore him. Sit!" I yelled. We hung out for a few hours. Then they all left.**

"mom! did you have to ask that in front of them?" i snapped.  
"sorry...i forgot they were here so i just said it." My mom said sheepishly. I walked up to my room and got dressed for bed. "Goodnight!" i yelled and shut the light off and went to crawl into bed.  
XxX  
In the morning I put skinny jeans and a blue ruffled top. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. "Bye mom!" I yelled running down the front steps to the car waiting at the bottom. "hey, aki-chan you ready?" Honey asked. "yes let's go." I said excitedly. Honey nodded to the limo driver who started driving. "We are heading to the beach, ne takashi?"Honey said. "mhmm." Mori hummed. I giggled a little. My phine rang so i picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Who the hell do you think you are!" he yelled. "Inuyasha? How did you get past the seal?" I asked confused. "nevermind that i want you here now!" Inuyasha yelled i had to pull the phone away from my ear. "No." I said simply. "Don't say no to me, Damnit!" inuyasha yelled. I hung up on him. "You okay?" Mori asked. "yes, inuyasha being demanding as usual. It doesn't make me mad anymore because he protects me from the demons in the feudal era." i said sitting back in the seat. "Oh...let's just go to the beach." Honey said. I nodded and we sat in silence for the rest of the trip. When we arrived kyoya showed me to my room. I put my suitcase on the bed. The twins packed my suitcase last night and took it home with them until today. I sat on the bed and stared out the window. i put the two piece on that hikaru and kaoru picked out for me. I walked out onto the beach and sat on the rocky cliff with a few host club customers. We sat and talked until we heard voices. "Hey dude there's chicks up here. " one guy said. "y-you c-can't be here this a private beach." i studdered. "oh so does that mean we're alone." he said. One of them pulled me into his arms. "G-get off of aki-chan." A first year, Satami said. "We won't hurt you that much." The other said. "they said leave them alone." Haruhi said hitting him in the back with shellfish. "trying to be a hero you little punk." One said. "bye, bye." the other said pushing haruhi off the cliff. "Haruhi!" I yelled. Tamaki jumped after her. "are you okay?" Kyoya asked. I looked at the ground. He picked my chin up and looked me in the eyes. "are you okay, akira?" he asked without honorifics. "um...yes i-i'm fine just a little dizzy. " i said kneeling down on the ground. "They swung her around alot." second year, aritsu said. The twins had beaten the crap out of them. "can you walk back to the main house?" kyoya asked. "i don't know." I said. "mori walk the girls to their hotel please." Kyoya said. the twins helped me to the main house. When i got into my room i sat on the bed. "Are you really going to be okay?" hikaru asked. "yes i'm fine hikaru?" I said. I layed down with my back against the wall. "Did you just call me hikaru?" He asked. "that is you name isn't it." i said. kaoru had left for to see the other hosts. "yes but how did you know the difference?" He asked. "There's more than meets the eye, hikaru. if you want to find happiness then you need to open up to the world." I said yawning. He kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight." He said walking out the door. 'night." I said confused. Hikaru just kissed me on the cheek.  
XxX  
I woke up to the sound os knocking on my door. "come in." I said fixing my ponytail. "hey..." hikaru said. I felt a deep pain in my back. i put my hand on my back. "hi." i said painfully. "Are you okay?" hikaru said. "yes, great." I said forcefully as i couldn't breath anymore. "no your not, i'm going to get kyoya." He said running out of the room. I sat up with my back stinging and breathing heavily. Tears fell fast. " 's wrong?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya stepped into my room. "Akira take of your shirt." kyoya demanded. "I'm fine now everyone leave me alone." I said. "Now!" kyoya snapped. I took off my tank top i put over my bikini last night. "don't touch it, it really hurts." I said. 'who did this to you?" Kyoya asked angrily. "did what?" I asked. He took a picture of my back. It had 4 long deep claw marks going down it. "That must be from whatever pushed me off kirara." I meant to say in my head but i said it out loud. "Who's kiraraa?" tamaki asked. "A fire cat demon." I said as kyoya applied ointment to the cuts and bandages. I really couldn't breath now. "Akira? Akira? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked tears in her eyes. "c-c-can't breath." I studdered taking in deep breaths. "What is going on?' Kyoya said. "Naraku." I said.


	4. the worst but best fear

** "Akira? Akira? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked tears in her eyes. "c-c-can't breath." I studdered taking in deep breaths. "What is going on?' Kyoya said. "Naraku." I said.**

* * *

****Inuyasha jumped in the room. "Akira!" Inuyahsa yelled. I fell into hikaru, who caught me. "Akira? What happened?" Inuyahsa was frantic. "Naraku-" I said losing consiousness.  
XxX  
I woke up in my room at the villa. "Kirara?" I said looking at the companion i've had for 3 years. 'Meow' she said laying on my lap. "The shikon jewel healed you faster." Hikaru said. I smiled hugging him. He was stunned at first but hugged me back. 'hsssssss' kirara hissed. I grabbed my arrows and faced my window. "Hey, cutey.' Kouga said. "kouga?" I said. "hello, what up?" Kouga said. " ." I growled. He rolled his eyes and left. I fell tot he ground but kirara picked me up. She set me on the bed. "Thanks kirara." I said petting her head. 'meow' She jumped into my lap. "Is inuyasha here still?" I asked. "no he said he had to find the jewel shards." hikaru said. "whatever." I said. "Time to go!" Tamaki yelled. Hikaru grabbed my bags and smiled. I followed on kirara's back. "What is that?" Kaoru asked. "kirara." I said mater of factly. kirara changed back to her small form. We both got into the hitachiin limo. It was the twins turn to drive me but hikaru offered. hikaru had asked me out. I of course i said yes. Hikaru was tickling me in the car. "Stop!" I yelled. Kaoru laughed and kirara jumped around excitedly. We pulled up in front of my house. "Bye guys!" I said. Kirara jumped out running to the house and jumping into my mom's arms. Hikaru stepped out and helped me out. He kissed my mouth softly. "You had to do that in front my mom." i said giggling. "I heard that." My mom said. "I'll pick you up in the morning, okay?" Hikaru said. "I'll be waiting, bye." I said running to the house. I brought my suitcases to my room. "Who's that boy who kissed you?" My mom asked.


End file.
